


"Oh God, what did they do to you?"

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drabble, Heaven & Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Violence, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Angela are a lot less nice then what people make them out to be. Crowley gets hurt and Aziraphale is ready to slap a bitch.





	"Oh God, what did they do to you?"

"Oh God, what did they do to you?"

Aziraphale was at the back of his bookshop, preparing some tea for his weekly meeting with Crowley, when suddenly the door to the shop crashed open loudly. 

"I'm sorry, but we're closed-", he started as he exited the backroom. He cut himself off as he saw who entered. "Crowley, dear, what happened", he asked as he rushed forward. 

The demon in mention leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his face was covered in cuts. "Nothing", said the redhead, shaking his head softly. 

Aziraphale led Crowley over to a sofa, where he heavily dropped into the cushions and groaned. His hands were shaking and his chest heaved in an uneven rythem. 

"This surely is not nothing, my dear boy", scolded the blonde as he miracled the sounds away. 

A silence fell between them. "Angel, can I get some tea?", Crowley asked after a while. "Of course! I'll be back in a second", replied Aziraphale and quickly got up. 

"Now, what happened?", asked Aziraphale, as they sat at the table, drinking their tea and eating biscuits. 

Crowley let out a sigh. "Promise me to not do anything impulsive if you find out", he said sternly, holding out his pinky finger. Aziraphale gave him a look, but linked their fingers. "I promise." 

Crowley sighed again and put his glasses away. He pinched his nose in frustration. "I got... surprised by a few angels", he replied. 

"What did they do?", asked Aziraphale very softly. 

Crowley looked away and awkwardly scratched his neck. 

"Oh God, what did they do to you?", Aziraphale asked, his voice filled with fear. 

"They beat me up and tried to force me to drink holy water", muttered the demon. Aziraphale's eyes widened. 

"Oh God, Crowley-" "Don't even start, Angel. I fought back. They don't look any better then me. And I also obviously didn't drink any holy water. It's okay", said Crowley and placed his hand on top of the angels. 

"It's not okay, dear. I should go up there and talk to them", replied the blonde, shaking his head.

"And what exactly will that do? You'll get in trouble with heaven and they won't take you seriously either way." Another silence stretched out between them. 

After a while, Aziraphale laced their fingers together and squeezed softly. "I'm just glad you're okay", he said softly. 

Crowley gave him a soft smile. "How about I get is some wine and we forget about this?", he asked.

"Sounds lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another ineffable mess. I will eventually write something good.


End file.
